


Suit

by eyypuhreel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CEO Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyypuhreel/pseuds/eyypuhreel
Summary: “You only really ever need two suits in your life. One for business and one for your wedding.”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood to write something so I asked a friend for a word, an occupation, a genre and a pairing.. so here we are.
> 
> Thank you, Iya for the input!

"Impressive, Mr. Lee."

_Soonyoung._

He knew that voice anywhere. But surprisingly enough, it was the first time he heard it today. They were in the conference room for quite a while, discussing the propositions for the proposed merger of his family and his own. He had his lackey do all the talking, with him watching things on the side-line as they discussed the plans they had for his company. His own, self-made company that he wanted to achieve because of one thing.

He kept his eyes glued to the view in front of him, his back still turned on his uninvited guest. His secretary will be getting an earful from him later. But he wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't resist saying yes to him.

It was always a yes.

Today was a really nice day. He woke up fully rested, had a nice breakfast, had no trouble getting to work - all the traffic lights he passed were green and three business ventures in different parts of the country were reported to be successful. He hadn't even had his second coffee for the day which was his favorite. Even with the hours consumed by a meeting that left both parties inconclusive with their decisions on the conditions, it was still a good day.

And now here he was, standing right next to him as he admired the view of the city on a really good day. How.. familiar.

"How has business been?" He asked as the minute trickled on – not able to bear the silence anymore.

"For the love of all that is holy, Jihoon! We've been in that room for a wretched amount of time talking about business. Can we please choose another subject?"

He chuckled because of course he was right. But despite having known each other for longer compared to the years they spent apart; they were once again at the stage where he felt small talk was necessary.

"Just making small talk." He aired out, keeping his tone even and unbothered.

"4 long years it's been, huh."

_Yes._

"Not really. Hardly noticed."

"Not surprised since you've been busy building your empire. Congratulations, by the way. I've always been proud of you."

“Well, forgive me if I find it hard to believe.” He replied back, allowing himself a moment of pettiness – of weakness after hearing that word bringing forth a memory.

“I only want them proud. You don’t understand.”

Them being Soonyoung’s parents. Jihoon not understanding because his own abandoned him. He didn’t have anybody to be proud of him.. or so he assumed.

Big clouds casted over a shadow on their part of the city which was poetic in a way as he turned towards the older. The light literally gone from the person standing in front of him.

But then, he remembered. He didn’t need the sun to shine. Because he was his own.

Soonyoung could replace the sun any day and the world will be as equally bright with it. Maybe more.

As if there was no cloud to begin with, he shone as he smiled – reaching out to fix the lapels of his suit and brushing-off invisible lint from his shoulders.

“Is this it?” He asked, one eyebrow raised teasingly as he moved his hands around the jacket.

“No.”

“But I gave it for you to wear.”

“Yes, Soonyoung I know. Usually when people buy other people clothes, they intend for the receiver to wear it.”

He slapped his chest. “Stop patronizing. Don’t tease.”

I should say the same to you, he thought as the other kept his hand on his chest.

This was really too much for their first meeting after years of being apart. And as the older kept fussing about his suit – now on the collar of his inner shirt, feeling the heat from his fingers through the fabric - he was brought back to the day when he bought the suit in question.

Years back, before his empire was what it was now, he was only a free-lancer. His empire was shoved in a Manila folder he brought with him wherever he went – even outside his “business hours.”  
It was a good day. He was fully rested, had enough money to treat himself to good breakfast, went around the city with buses that always had a seat for him and he had a call to re-present his “empire” to a potential investor. He hadn't even had his second coffee for the day which was his favorite.

Jihoon went to the café he worked part-time at. Today was his day-off but he still went to avail of the employee discount. Plus, their coffee was really good. And sat where he knew he would always be was Soonyoung – the actual embodiment of light calling him over with the biggest smile on his face. In front of him where two cups to go in lieu of their ceramic ones.

“We’re going somewhere. I have something for you.” Soonyoung who was older than him by almost half a year, was bouncing like a kid who had something good for show and tell. He wondered if their son would be the same.

_Oh._

Jihoon blushed at the thought – but Soonyoung took it for something else.

“Please don’t tell me you don’t want it. It’ll be useful for you and your career, I promise.”

All he had to do was smile, and no power in the world could ever make Jihoon say no.

Instead of answering, he stood up and offered a hand out for him to grab.

And they were on their way, Soonyoung dragging him by the hand and leading him through the busy crowds of the city.

They made a stop at the tailor shop, thinking that maybe Soonyoung had an errand to attend to here. He would frequent this shop whenever Soonyoung had familial obligations of presenting himself for the purpose of their family business. He’s always heard him complain about not needing a new one every single time there’s a function.

“You only really ever need two suits in your life. One for business and one for your wedding.”

Soonyoung would always say that whenever the tailor got his measurements, which only really was done for the sake of formality since they were in the shop almost every month.

But today, instead of Soonyoung standing in front of the three-way mirror with a measuring tape pressed against his body – it was Jihoon.

“I’m getting you a suit.” Soonyoung said excitedly as he watched the whole process.

“This is too much.” Jihoon complained as the tailor pricked his skin slightly to adjust the fabric to his proportions.

“It isn’t. It’ll come handy. Your life’s changing soon.”

Soonyoung made him wear a couple of suits on the rack for fun as they waited for the quotation. He had no say in the material, but he knew Soonyoung would pick the best one that suited him. He knew him so well. And as he fixed the collar of his inner shirt, feeling the heat from his fingers through the fabric, he felt his heart swell as he saw the look his lover was giving him.

“Promise me you’ll wear it.” Serious yet soft, eyes imploring.

“Of course, I will when I need to. I don’t really have anything else more suitable.”

“No. Promise me you’ll wear it when we meet and your life has changed or your sure will change for the better. You will, right?”

_Oh._

There was an unspoken promise heeded in between those lines. And because he could never say no to Soonyoung, there was no other answer than,

“Yes.”

The memory hung heavy as they stared at each other, with Soonyoung’s hands still on his person – eyeing the suit meticulously. He was inspecting whether it was the suit he bought him years ago. It really wasn’t – but it was similar.

“I really expected you to wear it. You promised me, remember?”

“Yes. I promised to wear it when we meet and my life has changed for the better.”

“And this is better, right? You finally made it. You’re your own boss now, CEO of your company and a company that my family business would like to merge with at that. But I’m telling you now, don’t agree. We want to own you, not partner with you.”

Jihoon snorted as the other winked. He shook his head, as if saying that this was ridiculous. But he was actually shaking off that little pinch when he realized they didn’t have the same definition of “better.” It’s been years. Maybe it was ridiculous.

“That’s putting it lightly.” Jihoon replied – sarcasm evident in his tone.

“My guy was too obvious, wasn’t he?” 

“You probably need to teach him. You’re pretty good at now being obvious about your plans.”

He felt the fingers on his chest flinch. His own heart constricted under it.

Before the years apart was a time of being inseparable. The world was really his to conquer with Soonyoung by his side. He never felt disheartened with every pass he got from all the investors he had because he had him. Soft touches of encouragement given in between the hours of the day; passionate hopes of a future for them filling him up at night – he was lucky to have him.

And when things were finally looking-up for Jihoon – a cloud casted over their time together. The shadow never went away. All the encouragement and hope he was showered with were for naught as it all ended, broken like the static he heard over the phone when the news flashed his lover’s name on the screen – attached to another that was never mentioned in the years they were together.

A wedding. A merger. A story of love beyond an arranged marriage.

“I only want them proud. You don’t understand.”

A string of apologies and a plead for forgiveness. And because Soonyoung was asking for it, there was only one answer to give.

“You know how much this means to me – to finally make them proud. You understand, right? You’ll forgive me?”

“Yes.”

And the line went dead.

“Do you still have it?”

_Yes._

“Not sure. I’ve moved around a lot the past few years and I don’t really keep track of suits. They’re replaceable.”

A bitter chuckle, that was obvious. Or maybe Jihoon was deluding himself. What for, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“I guess they are.”

“Anything else I can do for you? I need to prep for another meeting.”

“Another possible merger?”

“Yes.”

“Look at you, mister successful. Getting offers left and right.”

“This I probably won’t take – but there is decorum that must be met.”

“Might I ask what they’re proposing?”

“Acquisition of the whole company and their subsidiaries.”

“That’s very generous. So why aren’t you taking it?”

“They want a marriage to bind it.”

“Oh.” As if burned, Soonyoung pulled his hand away. Jihoon had to keep his face steady as the little streaks of sunlight that peeked through the clouds hit the offensive piece of metal on the other’s ring finger.

“I get why that would be a problem.” He said while smiling sheepishly.

“Yes.”

And as if on cue, the door to his office opened and in came the reason why it would be a problem.

“I was wondering if I could persuade you to have lunch with me?” Seungcheol asked with the biggest smile on his face. As if on cue, the clouds have finally moved past and it was back to being such a nice day.

“I would love to but I have a meeting in an hour.” He smiled at him apologetically.

“That’s why I brought food.. if you’ll have me?”

The reason why it would be a problem was also someone he now can’t say no to.

So he said yes. Without feeling the burden of his former lover still standing in the same room.

“I better leave you to your mini date then. Enjoy!” Soonyoung excused himself and headed for the door.

“You’ll come to the wedding, right? You’ll bring your wife?” Seungcheol asked before Soonyoung could step out of the room.

Soonyoung shrugged.

“She probably won’t tag along. But she’ll appreciate the invite. You can count on me being there though.” He said before turning away from them with a wave while walking away.

And Jihoon wished he didn’t.

Because then he’ll see him wear the suit he bought.

_“Promise me you’ll wear it when we meet and your life has changed or your sure will change for the better.”_

Maybe that unspoken promise was something only he thought of – that he made up.

Because when Soonyoung asked him all those years ago, Jihoon always thought he wanted him to wear it when they meet by the altar when he thought his life would change for the better.

_“You only really ever need two suits in your life. One for business and one for your wedding.”_

And despite years of being in a bag and not seeing the light of day, the suit was still impeccable. It still fit. And Seungcheol also thought he only ever needed two suits in life, one for business and one for a wedding. Why put a still good suit to waste, he’d reason. And of course, he couldn’t say no to him.

He was finally going to wear the suit on his wedding day – even though it wasn’t for the one it was promised to.


End file.
